LOTM: Decimation S3 P8/Transcript
(Erin is seen getting out of bed the next morning after she's been fully healed) Erin: *yawns* About time morning came... (Erin looks at her hands before she tries walking around, discovering that she feels none of the pain from before) Erin: That's more like it... Rose: Erin? (Rose opens Erin's door and steps in) Rose: Oh you're awake! Erin: Morning Rosie. Rose: Morning! So are you ready? Erin: For what? Rose: For training remember? Erin: Oh yeah....Right. Rose: You ready? Erin: Sure. Why not? Rose: Great! Let's head to the beach! (Erin follows Rose as she leaves the room. Jack is seen leaving a room and spots Erin) Jack: Hey Erin! Erin: Hey sweetie. Jack: How're you feeling today? Erin: Good. Jack: That's good. So you wanna- Erin: Sorry Jack, I'm doing some training with Rose. Jack: Oh. Well can I- Erin: No. I'll see you later. *Leaves* Jack:.... Okay? (Scott walks up to Jack) Scott: Something wrong Jack? Jack: I don't know. Erin's just acting weird is all. Scott: Huh. Wanna go play some video games? Jack: Eh, why not? (Jack and Scott walk to Scott's room as it cuts to Rose and Erin on the beach) Rose: Okay Erin! You ready? Erin: I'm ready sensei Rose. Rose: Oooh sensei I like the sound of that. Erin: I thought you'd like it. Rose: Well, let's get started then! Erin: Where do we start? Rose: Well let's start off simple! Try and make an ice sculpture first. Erin: Okay. (Erin holds out her hand and makes an ice sculpture) Rose: I still love it when you do that! Erin: Thanks. Rose: Okay, now try it again, but give it life. Erin: Right. (Erin creates another ice sculpture that begins to move around) Rose: Hey there you go! Now give it orders! Erin: Alright. You, move forward! (The ice golem hears the order and stares straight ahead, but doesn't move) Erin: Move forward! (The ice golem sits still before it begins to take a few steps forward) Erin: *gasp* Yes, there we go! (The ice golem's leg then snaps off before it falls forward and shatters with ease) Erin:..... *Grabs her head* RAAAAA!! Rose: Erin Erin! Calm down! ERin: *Heavy breathing* ….. I'm okay.. I'm okay. Rose: You sure? Erin: Yeah, I'm fine... Rose: Well let's just try that again okay? Erin: Okay. (Erin then creates another ice golem, this time making it more deformed and unstable) Rose: Uhhh.... Erin: Oh come on! Rose: Hey hey, calm down. Maybe it can still work! Erin: *Sighs* Hey um.... Turn around? (The golem does nothing) Erin:.... Move forward? (Nothing) Rose: Weird. Try again. Erin: Move forward. (The golem then begins to drip with water) Rose: Oh boy... (The golem then begins melting before it falls apart and turns to water as it sinks into the sand) Rose: Huh, guess that one didn't work. Erin: DAMMIT!! (Erin kicks at the sand in anger) Rose: Hey calm down Erin! It's okay. Erin: I can't do it Rose, I just can't! It never works! Rose: It can work Erin! You just need a bit more practice is all. Erin: How?! I've been practicing it for years and I can never get it right! Rose: You can! You saying these things is what's making you not do it right! Erin: Look can we just take a break for now? I really need to think about this. Rose: Well....Alright then, if you want. Erin: Thanks... (Rose and Erin then walk back inside where they find Alex lifting up the couch a bit for Ian) Alex: Did you get it? Ian: No, I still can't reach! Can you lift it a bit more? Alex: Sure! Erin:..... Rose: Uhhh, Alex? (Alex looks over at Rose and Erin) Alex: Oh hey guys! Rose: What are you doing? Alex: Oh, Ian dropped a pill bottle under the couch. I'm helping him get it. Ian: Got it! (Ian gets up holding the bottle) Ian: Thanks Alex! Alex: Don't mention it Ian! (Alex puts the couch down as Ian walks off) Erin:..... Alex: So, how'd training go? Erin: *Sigh* Rose: We're... getting somewhere but it will take awhile. Alex: Oh okay. Well good luck on progressing sis! Erin: Thanks.... Alex: So, you wanna do anything Erin? You seem unhappy. Erin: No I'm fine. I was probably gonna get more rest. Alex: Are you sure? Erin: Yes Alex. Alex: All right. Well let me know if you need anything. Erin: I will. (Erin leaves but Rose stays behind for a moment) Alex: Is it the ice golems? Rose: Yeah. Alex: Oh. Well, she'll get them eventually. I know it! Rose: So do I Alex. So do I. (Rose walks to follow Erin as Alex sits down in the living room. It then cuts to Erin and Rose alone in Erin's room) Rose: Soooo....You wanna play something Erin? Erin: No. Rose: Oh.... You wanna hold Murphy? Erin: No thank you. Rose: Oh.... (Rose continues petting Murphy as she looks up at Erin) Rose: You still upset about Jordan? Erin:...…. Rose: I'll take that as a yes. Erin: *Sigh* … I feel like I failed. I've been a big sister for such a short time. And already my baby brother decided to be a criminal. Rose: Well, there's probably still a chance you can save him. He can't be that corrupt. Erin: Really....? Rose: It's uhhh, just an assumption. Erin: Great.... Rose: Sorry Erin... I don't know if I'm the right person to talk to here... Maybe Alex would have a better answer. Erin: Yeah… Maybe... (Erin then covers herself with her blanket) Erin: I'm just gonna sleep for now though, if you don't mind. Rose; Oh it's okay Erin. I'll leave you alone. (At that moment Jack enters the room) Jack: Hey girls. Rose: Hey Jack. Jack: How's my girl doing? Erin:..... Rose: She's...not in the best mood. Jack: Oh. Why's that? Rose: Long story. Jack: *Goes up and sits on the bed* Well maybe I can cheer her up. Erin: Jack please not now. Jack: *puts hand on her shoulder* Aww come on you know you like it when I cheer you up. Erin: Jack I'm serious. Not right now. Rose: She's really taking this to heart Jack. Jack: Come on Erin. Talk to me. I hate seeing my girl being depressed. Erin: Well I want to be depressed. *Turns over* Jack:.... Rose you mind leaving the room for a bit? Rose: ? Why? Jack: Oh I'm gonna cheer up Erin. Rose:......Okay...... (Rose picks up Murphy and walks toward the door) Rose: Come on Murphy, I got a feeling this is gonna get a bit awkward. (Rose closes the door. And that's when Jack decides to get under the blanket with Erin) Erin: *Notices this* H-Hey what are you doing!? Jack: Nothing, just snuggling. Erin: Jack please, I don't want this right now. Jack: You might not want it, *wraps arms around Erin* but you need it. Erin: Jack let go! Jack: You're gonna have to make me. (Erin tries to push Jack away but she finds it impossible due to the tight grip of his metal arm) Erin: Damn that stupid metal arm of yours! Jack: I mean it helps doesn't it? Erin: Jack come on, I said no! Jack: Come on, you don't wanna sleep together for a bit? Erin: Jack.... Jack: I'm not gonna let go Erin. Erin: *Sighs* Fine... Jack: Good. *Gives Erin a peck on the nose* Someone needs to keep the ice babe warm. Erin: *Small smile and blush* Don't call me that. Jack: What? Does that bother you? Erin: No, i-it's just weird. Jack: It's not weird. You're the one who's always cold. Erin: I'm never cold! Jack: Says the queen of ice. Erin: *giggles* Jack! Jack: That's what I was looking for! Feeling better now? Erin: Yeah. A bit. Jack: So. You still want me to leave? Erin: Hmm... No. *Rests her head on his chest* This is fine. Jack: Okay then. Erin: Goodnight Jack. Jack: Night sweetie. (Jack and Erin then fall asleep as they both hold each other tight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts